


I admire you, Makoto

by OverTheTof



Series: Persona 5: A Panther and her Queen [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Relationship(s), Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheTof/pseuds/OverTheTof
Summary: "You're not gonna have some?"During the trip to Hawaii, Makoto and Ann decide to take a little stroll together. They want some shaved-ice, but a somehow happy incovenience "gets in their way".





	I admire you, Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Even though my OTP from Persona 5 is Ryuji/Ann, I stil loved the great friendship between Makoto and Ann, so I decided to write this fic about them :)  
> The fan fic is spoilerfree, so anyone can read it :)

The sun was right up in the sky that day, and it was really hot.  
It was the second day of Shujin's Academy trip to hawaii, and Makoto was sitting on a bench under a palm tree. She was toying with her smartphone, thinking about what to do.

“Sorry, I'm a little late! You didn't wait for me too long, did you?”

As soon as she heard that, Makoto looked away from her phone towards that voice. Ann was walking towards her, a little out of breath.  
“Don't worry, I just got here five minutes ago, there's no need to hurry” replied Makoto with a big smile on her face. She couldn't help it, the only sight of Ann was enough to make her smile.

“Yes, I have to do it” she thought to herself. “Do you know where the boys are?”

“Yeah, Akira and Ryuji gathered with Mishima and Yusuke. I don't know what they were about to do, but I heard Yusuke saying something about lobsters, I think?” said Ann, visibly confused.

“Oh come on, again? He bought them when we went to the beach too!” said Makoto, laughing loudly “I hope he's not gonna spend all his money this time”

“Nah, he'll be fine… maybe. So, what's our plan today?”

“You know, tomorrow we'll be going back to Tokyo, so I thought we could use this time to take a stroll on the seaside. We won't get another chance to visit Hawaii anytime soon, after all.”

They started walking side by side, enjoying the weather and chatting. It was hot, but it wasn’t unbearable, all thanks to a blowing light breeze.

“You know”, started Ann,”this is great. I mean, being with you and all. We usually hang out with everyone else, so it's nice to have some girl time from time to time.” She then turned to Makoto, and cheerfully asked”don't you think?” with a big smile on her face.

Makoto was caught a little off guard, and her cheeks started to turn a little red. “Some girl time” she murmured to herself, “yeah”.

“Mh? You okay Makoto?” Asked Ann, looking at her friend “did you say something?”

“Oh, uh...” stammered Makoto, “I-it's fine, it's just that it is so hot today, that's all.”

“You wanna sit down for a while? It's not like we're in a hurry or something.”

The brown haired girl looked at her friend, and said “why not? You know, I could totally go for some shaved ice. You up for it?”

“Absolutely” replied Ann, with a cheerful smile on her face. “Let's go look for a kiosk, shall we?”

“Ok, let's find one! I could use a fresh drink while sitting in the shade.”

They kept walking for a while until they found one right on the seaside.

“Well good afternoon, young ladies. What can I get you?”

“Two cups of shaved ice, please. One with coke and… Ann, what would you like in your cup?”

“Strawberry, I just love it.”

“I'm so sorry, ladies,” interrupted the man at the desk, “but I got enough only for one more cup. Our machine broke, and we're still trying to fix it.”

“Oh”, said Ann, “it's ok then, you take it, Makoto. After all, you are the one who wanted one, right?”

“Oh” startled Makoto,”yeah, but...”

It was true that she wanted to take a little break, but she didn't want to drink without Ann, not on that day. After a couple of seconds, she replied

“It's fine, just give one cup, strawberry flavoured.”

“Coming right up” answered the man

“Oh, and...” went on Makoto “give us two straws, we're gonna share it.”

Ann immediately looked at her friend, like she wanted to say something.

“You okay with that?” asked Makoto gently

“Y-yeah. I mean, if there's no problem for you.”

“Oh please. Come on, we're gonna drink it at that table with the big umbrella.” insisted Makoto, looking at the blond girl straight in her eyes.

Ann stared back at Makoto, her blue eyes meeting her red ones. After a while, Ann whispered “Ok, let's do it.” while blushing a little. That invitation made her happy, somehow, and she could feel her heart beating a little faster now.

“Here you go, ladies” said the cashier, “enjoy your cup”. The two girls sat down, and Makoto started drinking her shaved ice. Ann sat there, not moving for a while. A particular thought was going through her mind.

“You're not gonna have some?”

Makoto's voice startled Ann, interrupting her train of thought.

“Oh… yeah” answered the blond girl, a little surprised.

She finally started drinking from her straw, while Makoto was staring at her.

“I've got to tell her” said the student council president to herself “this is the time.”

She stared to the beautiful girl sitting next to her, thinking about what to say.

“Oh Ann, you got some ice left on your lip. Here, let me take it….”  
Before she knew it, her hand moved on her own. The thumb was already on the other girl's lip, taking off that little piece of ice that got stuck. It felt like time had stopped. Ann was paralyzed, her cheeks scarlet, staring right back at Makoto, who sat there, not saying a single word. It was just a couple of seconds, but it felt like an hour. Then, Makoto's hand moved, reaching Ann's face, swirling her fingers through her hair.

“M-Makoto….?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds and, without any kind of warning, Makoto kissed the girl in front of her. Makoto's heart began bumping faster than ever, while she felt her cheeks burning up. All she could hear was the sound of the waves splashing onto the beach, while with her other arm hugged Ann closer to her.  
Ann at first didn't know how to react. She sat there with her eyes wide open, not knowing what to do, but then she slowly started to feel Makoto's warmth through that kiss, and her eyelids began to fall. That kiss lasted for a minute, maybe even more. After they separated, Ann averted her eyes from the other girl, her face bright red for the embarrassment  
Makoto was going crazy. Her heartbeat wouldn't slow down, and she felt a little embarrassed as well.

“Ann.. I'm sorry… I...”

Ann was still breathing a little heavily and couldn't say anything.

“I…. I...” Makoto started. “… I don't know what went through me. It's just that...”

“It's alright” interrupted Ann, with a faint voice. “Calm down, Makoto, it's alright.”  
She was a lot calmer while saying this, but she still felt a little embarrassed about what just happened.  
Seeing Ann like that helped Makoto calm down a little, as she regained her self-confidence. She then stared right in Ann's eyes and said “Ann… I love you.”

It felt like time had stopped. The only audible sound was the one of the waves crashing on the seashore, while Ann sat there, not knowing what to say. She glared right at Makoto's serious expression and, as soon as she realized Makoto was not joking, blushed visibly. She kept sitting there, humming some incomprehensible words, clearly panicking.  
Makoto then kept on talking.

“I started to feel like this since the day we argued. You were there, standing in front of me, yelling that I was nothing but a slave of the rules of the school. I would do anything as long as I could gain anything, like a college entrance. And you know what? You were right. What you said to me that day hurted so much because it was all true. It was your speech that made me freak out and frenetically investigate on Kaneshiro. And then, I saw the other world, the Metaverse, and how all of you fiercely fought for what you thought was right. After that, I awakened to my Persona, and finally realized that I had to fight for my future by myself.”

While saying all this, Makoto smiled a little, thinking about her feelings for the girl sitting in front of her. Ann was still staring at her, but she wasn't confused anymore. She looked more understanding and moved by Makoto's speech, and her eyes were a little watery. 

“The thing is” Makoto said,”it is true that I've changed because my fight with Kaneshiro, but it was YOU who gave me the push I needed. You were brave enough to stand up to me, to tell me what I was doing wrong. You were also the one that invited me out first for a crepe together, and you can't even imagine how happy I was when you asked me that.”

She then stared back at Ann, who was looking at her with her eyes wide open. Makoto leaned towards her, but she was suddenly stopped by the other girl's hand, 

“Slow down, there's…. something that I want to tell you as well.”

Makoto retreated a little, giving Ann some space.

“I… I don't even know where to begin with, so I guess I'll go with the most important one. Makoto, I… I got feelings for you as well.”

Makoto's heart skipped a beat, almost as if she misheard what Ann just said. Seeing Makoto reacting like that made Ann blush a little, and she averted her eyes from her. 

“The thing is” she reprised “ we had a rough start, but then I saw how you wanted to change and how hard you fought for it. To be honest, I was a little jealous about it, because you immediately showed an incredible will to do so. I wanted to be as strong as you, but sometimes I still feel like I need to grow up.”

Makoto stared at the blond girl, listening carefully to every single word.

“I admire you, Makoto. You are beautiful, smart and strong. Somehow, I thought that only by being with you I could find the willpower to strengthen my heart. During these last months, I got really attached to you, and… I think that I…. No, I am sure that I'm in love with you, and….” but she suddenly stopped, noticing that Makoto was still staring at her with a big smile on her face.

“W-what's so funny?” stammered a deeply embarrassed Ann.

“It's not because I think this is funny” said Makoto, “I'm smiling because I'm happy.”

And after that, she grabbed Ann by her hips and pulled her towards her. Ann did not make a single move. Her blue eyes stared right into the bright red ones of the girl in front of her. Without a single warning, Makoto kissed the blond girl once more. Ann's lips were so soft and sweet. 

“I wish I could make this kiss last forever” thought Makoto.

Ann at first stood there, her eyes wide open. She then closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Makoto, enjoying the kiss with the girl she loved so much.  
They stood there for a minute or two, but it felt like forever. The only sound they could hear was the one of each other's hearts, pumping so fast it almost felt it could burst out of their chests.  
They finally separated, still staring in each other's eyes. Both of them still felt a little embarrassed, but the duo was happier than ever.

“So….” began Makoto with her voice trembling due to her emotions “shall we go back?”

“Only if I can hold your hand” replied Ann with a big smile on her face, her cheeks still red.

“I was just about to propose it myself.” And after saying so, she tendered her hand towards the other girl.

Ann stared at Makoto's hand, and then delicately grabbed it. The two started heading back to the hotel, holding each other's hand and leaving a beautiful hawaiian sunset behind them.


End file.
